Flatline
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: The weather outside set the mood for my day. With my lover in bed, instruments strapped to various points on his body, the somber clouds peered in through the windows, yearning for an increase in the depressive feelings that emanate from my soul.


(AN- very short oneshot that I thought of the same day I'm posting it, which is a very new concept to me, all three stages (idea, writing, posting) all in a period of a day, much less one Hour. But here you go. Please enjoy.)

Flatline

The weather outside set the mood for my day. With my lover in bed, instruments strapped to various points on his body, the somber clouds peered in through the windows, yearning for an increase in the depressive feelings that emanate from my soul.

"Talk to me." I spoke softly to my lover. "Speak to my heart like you did when we first fell in love." I smiled softly, a tear sliding down my hot cheek. "Fill my heart with your romance, and gently strum the strings of my soul's guitar with chords only you know how to play."

"Oh Humphrey, tell me everything is fine. Confess to me that all of our troubles are merely pesky flies that may never trifle with the intense bonds of our love. Express your desire to always remain by my side, as you used to whenever I felt the slightest bit down. Convey your passion coupled with the gentleness of your soothing words. All I want to hear right now is your comforting voice. Talk to me, my love."

The only response I received was the steady beeping from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.

"Touch me." My voice shook and I clasped his hand. "Grasp my waist like you did every night you'd come home from work. Feel my skin with the warmth your fingertips provided my. Rub my shoulders, my back, my breasts, which would relieve all my tensions."

"Oh Humphrey, hold me in your arms as you did as the rain fell down in my life. Lift me high like when we dance on our dates that you never fail to deliver with. Carry me away from the troubles of the now, the troubles of the past. Take me to our spot at the park, and run your palm up and down on my leg. All I want to feel right now is your loving touch. Touch me, my love."

The only response I received was the steady beeping from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.

"Look at me." I pleaded, stroking his still face. "Gaze upon me with your eyes so soft, so warm. Cast your glance over all of my skin that washes away all of my insecurities."

"Oh Humphrey, see how I open my arms to you, how I open my heart to you, how I open my soul to you. Envision the bleach white doves that perch upon every branch we pass under, that carries the mistletoe above our heads no matter the season, that sings songs of love to us. Watch my every move I make, every step I take, so I may walk pure under your careful guidance. Look at me, my love."

The only response I received was the steady beeping from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.

"Listen to me." I cried, I wanted to scream. "Hear how my heart yearns for you, how it pleads for you. Take head to the storm that rages on inside my mind."

"Oh Humphrey, understand the pain I am undergoing here as you lay on your bed of lost emotions. Comprehend the desire I feel for you. Know the despair I am faced with as the hours tick by, and the part of me that dies as each second takes years, as each minute takes a lifetime. Listen to me, my love."

The only response I received was the steady beeping from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.

"Kiss me." I lay my head against the side bar of the bed and wept. "Taste my mouth in which you claimed as your own very early on in our love."

"Oh Humphrey, guide my head closer to you with the fire of kisses past, and fill me with passion and romance you pour out. Press my back deeper into the kiss; close the gap that has no place in between us. Run your hands through my hair softly as we fight, never to unbind our soft lips from each other's. Kiss me, my love."

The only response I received was the steady beeping from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.

"Love me." I whispered. "Care for me like you always promised me you would. Be my protector, as you had said when we were young."

"Oh Humphrey, Romance me like the nights you would come home from a long day at work and only longed to be with me alone. Cherish the feeling of two hearts becoming one, of our holy matrimony, of our honeymoon, of our children, of me. Treasure those rainy days, those clear nights. Fulfill your promise you made to me, that nothing would tear us apart. Love me, my love."

The only response I received was the steady beeping from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.

"Talk to me." I cried.

"Touch me." I pleaded.

"Look at me." I wept.

"Listen to me." I begged.

"Kiss me." I mourned.

"Love me." I yearned.

The only response I received was the solid note from the heart monitor that filled the silent room.


End file.
